


Telling Sam

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [30]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike spills his guts to Sam about witnessing the stagecoach massacre. This is story #30 in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Sam

"Sam, could we talk?" Teaspoon asked as he Buck, and Ike returned to the store where Sam and Emma were talking,  
"Sure thing Teaspoon," Sam said, "What's on your mind?"  
"Not here, in your office."  
Sam glanced from the older man to Buck and Ike. Teaspoon looked serious, Buck worried, and he thought he read fear in Ike's eyes, "Alright. It was nice to see you Emma."  
"Nice to see you too, Sam," Emma's smile faded as she took in the expressions on Teaspoon, Ike, and Buck's faces, "Is everything alright?"  
"We'll tell you all about once we get done talking to Sam," Teaspoon told her, "We'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
"I'll be waiting," Emma replied as she watched all of them head to Sam's office.  
Once inside his office, Sam turned to Teaspoon, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"It's not me who needs to do the talking, but Ike. Ain't that right, son?" Teaspoon looked at Ike.  
Ike reluctantly nodded. He knew he was doing the right thing by telling Sam about witnessing Nickerson's involvement in the stagecoach massacre. He took a deep breath and began signing; knowing Buck would interpret his words for him.  
"I was heading back to Sweetwater when I heard gunshots. I went to investigate and came across the stagecoach massacre as it was happening. There were bodies already on the ground and a couple of men were there. One was rummaging through the trunks and other items from the stagecoach, while another man was accosting a woman, who was struggling to get away from him.  
I shot the man hurting the woman and helped her onto the back of my horse. I went to confront the other man, but he was unarmed, and I couldn't bring myself to just shoot him. I know I should have tied him up, but the woman was hurt and hysterical, and all I could think about was getting her to safety.  
I turned my horse toward Sweetwater, but didn't get far before I heard another gunshot, and the woman fell from my horse. I wheeled my horse around to take on the other man, in time to see him galloping away. The man who shot the woman is here in Sweetwater."  
"Who is it Ike?" Sam asked his gaze intent on the mute rider.  
Ike looked at Teaspoon.  
"It was Nickerson Sam," Teaspoon told the marshal.


End file.
